


Christmas Routine

by unboundpen



Series: Christmas 2013 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know when or how, but they've just accepted that this is how they spend Christmas together and prefer it to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon (on tumblr):
> 
> a merry christmas with Jason and Damian ?

It’s become a tradition the both of them are comfortable with repeating every Christmas. And while the two boyfriends would rather enjoy waking up and going to bed with each other, they knew that this wouldn’t really be the case.  
  
…Not until they decide to move in together.  
  
While Jason, more or less, repaired his relationship with most of the members of the batclan, he still knows how strained the atmosphere can be whenever he’s around for a get together at the manor. So it’s Damian who attends those as the older man goes about his day as a normal one. Coffee, a smoke or five, catching up on the news, reading a book or three.  
  
The morning and afternoon routine is nothing festive in the slightest. But around four o’clock is when Jason’s day becomes like a true Christmas.  
  
Damian would usually come striding in through his door with handfuls of food Alfred makes him bring over. And after that one year where Tim managed to convince Zatanna to magically glue a santa hat to the kid’s head, Damian usually comes in with one on now.  
  
That’s how it would truly start, with Damian’s tongue equipped with complaints and stories of the shenanigans that occurred earlier that day as Jason would walk over with an ugly Christmas sweater and his own Santa hat on to help Damian with their dinner.  
  
Then they’d probably make out for a good hour, making sure to get all of the mistletoes hung over every doorway in his apartment before deciding that dinner and a Christmas movie Damian hasn’t seen yet would be a good break.  
  
And that usually ended with mugs and mugs of hot chocolate to top it all off just so that they’re not fondling each other throughout the movie.  
  
The presents were always enjoyable to unwrap, granted because Jason’s were the ones Damian always looked forward to. (Also because Damian was now a messenger for the family presents to Jason.) They weren’t much in Jason’s opinion, but just seeing how pleased and satisfied Damian is to get something from him made the older man’s chest burn.  
  
And present time usually led to them making out again to show appreciation, rolling around in torn wrapping and tissue paper, ribbons and glitter. This time with their clothes coming off and rutting like animals before they retire to Jason’s bedroom.  
  
It’s not much, but feeling his Babybat’s body in his arms or against him the next morning brings a peacefulness in Jason that leaves him craving for the next year and the next and years to come.


End file.
